One of the challenges facing electronic commerce (e-commerce) is overcoming the propensity of Internet consumers to improperly navigate an e-commerce website. In fact, many Internet consumers abandon selected products (e.g., products placed in a shopping cart) before completing an Internet purchase transaction. Usability studies indicate that many abandoned sales transactions directly result from the Internet consumer's inability to navigate the e-commerce website.
Many e-commerce websites have taken steps to make user navigation easier by simplifying the e-commerce website. However, e-commerce retailers market their products to consumers having a variety of computer skills. Consequently, many efforts to simplify the navigation of a website, may result in frustrating more sophisticated consumers. Another approach to simplifying website navigation has been to provide an online assistant. Typically, the online assistant is a human operator that communicates with the e-commerce consumer via a messaging system. Unfortunately, this approach is very expensive, because it requires a staff of operators to support the e-commerce website.
Similar problems exist in the area of automated telephone information systems. Such systems are often referred to as Interactive Voice Response (IVR) systems and are used to provide information and/or call routing by leading a user through a series of menu-driven prompts. For example, IVR systems are commonly used to automate voicemail systems or customer service systems. IVR Systems are commonly used for automating customer service call routing and automated account information (e.g., bank account information). Often, users of IVR systems have problems navigating through the menu tree. Such users often abandon their quest for information and terminate the telephone call, prior to reaching the sought information. When a user abandons an automated information delivery system, the user will typically seek a human attendant to contact to provide the information originally sought. This increases the demand for human operators to support the IVR system. Operators add unnecessary expense to the cost of operating an automated information delivery system.
In addition, because users are required to traverse a menu tree, it is common that users become frustrated with menu-driven information delivery systems and resort to contacting a human operator. Typically menu-driven information delivery systems do not enable the user to jump directly to the desired information and/or service, but require that the user traverse a predefined path through the menu tree to the user's objective.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an information delivery system that reduces the occurrence of user abandonment. The information delivery system should combine the functionality of a website-based information delivery system and a telephone-based information delivery system. The information delivery system also should provide integrated user interaction, whereby the web-based information delivery system is responsive to commands issued by a user via the telephone-based information delivery system and vice-versa. Finally, the information delivery system should provide short cuts to enable a user to quickly access information and eliminate repetitive menu traversals.